steels backstory
by SteelBlackandGoldenRiolu
Summary: A funny yet serious story


Steel's Backstory

The One and Only Chapter

Steel Belongs To Me he is my oc

Pokemon By No Means Belongs to Me Enjoy

A teen who never knew his parents woke up at the dead end of a dark alleyway as fog filled a darkened city. as he woke up he remembered a game trailer he had seen while stealing a lava lamp and placing a note that read "had to borrow this sorry maybe we can go out sometime?" he still didn't know why he stole it. Anyways back to the game trailer it was about pokemon and since he had stole a few pokemon cards when he was 7year olds he was interested in it now. He knew people all around the world would have it. He was also thinking how he would steal and play the game, but he knew a few people in the city and would have to borrow their house and since the game trailer showed fighting he thought he would fit right in. See he had been in a few fights and almost gotten caught stealing a few gatorades from a gas station here is what happened at the gas station. The clerk had seen him about to walk out with three of the filled energy drinks the clerk had spun him around but as he had the teen, who goes by steel, balled his fist as tight as he could and put his weight into the stunned clerk went to the ground one of the customers called the cops. as he ran out the door hearing the sirens he went into a sprint with the rush of adrenaline he started chugging the refreshments, the middle finger up to the slow clerk behind him dropping the one empty bottle and the rest of the others he looked back seeing two cops behind him, which only made him run faster and when he looked back he saw a 9 foot chain fence. Him being 5.4 feet he jumped what felt like a foot off the ground hopping the fence almost instantly due to being a fast climber. He saw a mountain of obstacles but used this to his advantage as he slid and hopped over fences he ended his chase at the top of a building easily jumping from one to another he had finally lost them climbing down the building windows with ease. he realised he had spent the whole day running as the sun went under the horizon and fog consumed the night he was lulled to sleep by the footsteps of people on a curb he thought about the game that would be coming out tommorow

He woke up to a teen zooming past him on a bike and decided to run after him being a fast runner breaking the speed limit in a neighborhood that had a speed limit of 10 miles per hour him going 15. He soon arrived at what he thought was a deranged teen [him being good with personalities] destination he remembered almost forgetting the game was out and him at a game store started getting everything he needed he started to walk out as the clerk said "are you going to pay for that" he turned around and walked up to the counter and said "oh sorry. NO!" and ran out making away with everything. He went to the "friends house" to start it as he went into the game it had asked him his gender he selected male it also asked him which pokemon he wanted. He had picked a riolu lastly, the game asked him what he wanted to be known by and he answered with steel after the game congratulated him for being one of the first 200 people to log on he felt a terrible pain he could see a collection of mountains and marshes so he decided to explore but as he did he found a puddle he looked at his reflection and immediately saw he was black and golden yellow he noticed it was night he lied down not used to the silence he thought he would never sleep but when he did he did not wake up in real life.

THE END

Anyways hope you enjoyed also please take the time to check out my great buddys story pokemon the legend reborn by The White Charmander and Adventurous Snivy.

I may do more in the future if requested also look out for the collab with Adventurous Snivy and The White Charmander on the amazing story pokemon the legend reborn.

have a great day and feel free to give any review and don't forget to like and favorite if you enjoyed.

Partial credit to Adventurous Snivy and The White Charmander.


End file.
